


lazy afternoon

by redsixred



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Nothing to see here, i literally forgot to tag this as art, just two old men making the best of their retirement, they have 70 years of cuddling to make up for okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixred/pseuds/redsixred
Summary: It's a peaceful Sunday afternoon. The sun shines through the window of their condo. Marvin Gaye is playing softly in the background. Steve's trying to concentrate on his book, Bucky's trying to get his attention.Nat was right. Retirement is a good look on them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 30
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	lazy afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> i wish there was an archive tag like "the artist doesn't know how to shade OR draw, they're just winging it" so i could use it on every art i post
> 
> bingo fill for stucky bingo 2020!

**Author's Note:**

> Title: lazy afternoon  
> Creator(s): redsixred  
> Card number: 003  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887695  
> Square filled: C3 - Free Square  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff  
> Summary: It's a peaceful Sunday afternoon. The sun shines through the window of their condo. Marvin Gaye is playing softly in the background. Steve's trying to concentrate on his book, Bucky's trying to get his attention. 
> 
> Nat was right. Retirement is a good look on them.  
> Word count: N/A


End file.
